


Ten Gems for Usagi's Heart

by Droewyn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Droewyn/pseuds/Droewyn
Summary: Mamoru isn't quite clear what the strange new threat Usagi is shouting about is, but he'll get to the bottom of it -- no matter what it takes!
Originally written for Jet Wolf.





	

“Mamo-chan, how  _could_  you?“  Hands on hips, posture rigid, long blond pigtails practically standing on end, his beloved was in high dudgeon this morning.  "You refused to save me if I didn’t pay you first!”

Mamoru blinked.  “I… what?"  he said.  "Usako, are you mad at me for something that happened in a dream?"   _Again_ , he  _didn’t_  say.

"No!"  From the way Usagi’s eyes narrowed, it was pretty clear she’d heard it anyway.  "But at least I share my dreams when they bother me."   _Ouch_.  A hit… but a fair one.  He was not proud of his behavior those months ago.

He  took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten.  "Then what are you talking about?” he asked his intended.

Usagi waved her phone, which was pink and festooned with at least a dozen anime character charms, at him.  “This!” she exclaimed triumphantly.  Mamoru could see a vaguely pastel glowing blur on the screen beneath the swinging and clattering figures.

"What… is that?“

"It’s a Candy Crush clone,” Ami said, glancing up from her latest book.  “A mobile game,” she added when the information obviously failed to enlighten him.  “About us.  Good morning, Mamoru-san.”

He murmured a polite greeting as Usagi continued, undeterred by such niceties as good morning.  "And when I lose, you come to save me except you won’t throw a rose until I give you ten gems.   _I’ve already spent all my allowance, Mamo-chan!_ “  She folded her arms and glared, daring him to duck responsibility for such an unforgivable miscarriage of justice.

"Let me see that,” he said, alarmed.  Usagi handed him the device.  Sure enough, a smiling cartoon Tuxedo Mask was offering to mercenarily restore five moves to… “Is that… Chibi-Usa in a pink Santa suit?”

"Uh huh.  My Christmas costume is so much cuter, but her special attack is the flower crystal, which is better than mine.“  Another crime against Usagi that would not go unpunished, her tone promised.

Mamoru poked at the pink and purple button icons, exploring the game.  Somehow, he managed to find his way to the character select screen.  He frowned at it.  It  _was_  about them.  And not just their senshi-selves.  There was Rei in her red hakama, and Makoto wearing an eerily accurate depiction of the uniform she had brought with her to Juuban from her old middle school.  "How… who knows so much about us?” he said.  “Could this be the work of an enemy?" 

Mamoru cautiously started a level, looking for all the world as though he were a police bomb expert trying to decide which wire to cut.  "Move Rei-chan’s crystal to the right, no, over there,” Usagi exclaimed, her outrage forgotten as she gestured at the phone.

Ami shrugged, turning a page.  “We have no idea.  Nobody seems to be tying the characters to us, at any rate.  It’s also been on the market for months, and there haven’t been any sudden plagues of energy loss.  The hospital admission rates are normal.  I’m working on following the money to its source, but the development team seems to be protecting the creative designer.  For now at least, it seems to be harmless.”

Mamoru wasn’t at all sure of  _that_.  There was a single green gem between a tiara and the bottom of the screen, and he was rapidly running out of moves.  The digital representation of his Usako trembled woefully, her eyes shining with worry.  This game was clearly evil.

Usagi reached for the screen.  “Here, let me –” she said, and let out an anguished moan when the game-over screen appeared an instant later. 

Mamoru’s eyes widened.  “I do not smirk like that!” he blurted, outraged.   _Like hell will I pay you, you smug little bastard_.  Jabbing angrily at the button to sacrifice a heart, he began the level again, determined to win this time.

"Mamo-chan?“ Usagi asked some time later.  "Can I have my phone back now?”


End file.
